Salvation
by britbailey87
Summary: Cassidy Harrelson is apart of the Avengers. She has the nickname of batgirl since she is nearly blind and tends to use sonar to maneuver unknown areas. After being taken by Hydra and almost killed she meets the one and only Bucky Barnes. Maybe they will be each other's salvation
1. Prologue

Being in the Avengers was a tough job. Being in the avengers and being seventy percent blind. Even tougher. But in the few years that Cassidy Harrelson has been with the team she learned to adapt. After S.H.I.E.L.D. learned about har abilities they recruited her into the avengers. Cassidy had telekinetic abilities. But that wasn't the only thing she was skilled in. She excelled in hand to hand combat and surprisingly sword and shield.

Cassidy was alone in Stark Tower since the rest of the team decided to go out and enjoy a day off. So here she was in the training room playing around with the punching bag.

"Ms. Harrelson there are intruders in the tower." J.A.R.V.I.S's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Lock it down. Notify the others." Cassidy grabbed her sword, mentally cursing herself for leaving her shield in her room.

"You can not take them all."

"I don't Appreciate your negativity."

She readied herself as the intruders bust down the door and her face pales. Hydra. Cassidy managed to take out half of them before pain erupted from her stomach. Looking down her sword fell from her hand as blood started to stain her shirt.

Looking up she was met face to face with a man with brown hair that stopped just above the shoulders, a black mask and a metal arm.

"James?" Cassidy thought she saw his eyes falter before she collapsed into his arms.

"We need to go."

When the avengers stormed into the tower. There first concern was Cassidy. "J.A.R.V.I.S where is batgirl?"

"Ms. Harrelson was severely injured before being taken by a man named James."

"Bucky?"


	2. Language

That is how the Avengers found themselves attacking a Hydra base. They needed to find Cassidy but for Steve it was more than that. He needed to see if it was really Bucky.

"Alright we need to break off into teams. Find batgirl and get the hell out." Tony muttered as he was flying through the air.

"I'll go. If Bucky is really in there I'm the only one who can reason with him."

"You're not going alone Cap." Natasha said as she ran to cover.

"I'll go with him." Hawkeye shot someone before ducking behind cover.

"Alright the old man and Legolas will go into the base. The rest of us will take care of the resistance on the outside." The team split up into two groups. Cap and Clint sneaking into the base.

"Alright I gotta ask. Is the main reason your doing this because of an old friend?"

"Cassidy is in there And she needs us. And if Bucky is the one that has her then I am the only person who can talk him down."

"Fair enough. Now how do we find her?"

As soon as the question left Clint's mouth they saw 3 Hydra agents fly out of a room before hitting a wall. Both men looked at each other before shrugging and running into the room. They quickly came to a stop at the sight in front of them.

Cassidy was sitting up against the wall in a pool of blood. Clint and Cap rushed to her side, letting out a breath of relief that she was alive but barely.

"Cassidy? Cass sweetheart can you hear me?" Cap asked quietly as he knelt next to her.

"What… took you guys…. So long?" Her voice was very weak and almost in

Since Cassidy was an introvert no one knew of the secret relationship between her and Steve. And no it was not a romantic one. It was more of a brother and sister or father and daughter relationship.

"Clint get her out of here. I'm gonna go find Bucky."

"You should wait for backup."

Cap was about to argue when Cassidy interrupted them. "They said… something about taking… him to the labs…"

The sound of steady beeping was all Cassidy could hear as her eyes slowly started to open. Her entire body felt heavy and her head was spinning. She stiffened when she heard someone enter the room. Not having the strength to raise her head she waited for the person to say something.

"Cass?"

"Hey Steve…"

She relaxed when Steve's face came into view and he grabbed her hand squeezing it. He had been terrified that she wasn't gonna make it. They had lost her a few times and that had to be one of the scariest moments in his life.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't fast enough."

"Hey… I'm ok…" she squeezed his hand back trying to prove a point but she was still very weak.

Sitting next to her Steve brushed some hair out of her face. Turning her head Cass was able to get a better look at him. And she had to admit he was looking pretty rough. He had a few cuts and a black eye. And not to mention it looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"You look like shit."

Steve gave her a stern look. "Language."

Cass rolled her eyes and smiled. "God you're old."

Both of them started to laugh but it was cut short when Cass groaned and held her stomach. Steve tended, watching her closely. Once the pain subsided Cass looked back over.

"Did you find James?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. but he is in the cells until we can get him back to himself."

"That's good. I'm sure he's happy to see you." Cass watched as Steve's smile fell.

"He actually doesn't really remember much. Hydra wiped his memories."

"I'm sure he'll remember Steve. You mean everything to him."

That's how Cass knew it was Bucky. Steve told her everything about him. It's to the point that she could probably write a book about him. Cassidy's eyes started to droop and Steve kissed her head.

"Try to get some sleep."

"Ok.." Steve stopped at the door when he heard Cas quietly call out to him. "I'd like to meet him."

"You will. I promise."

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	3. Prisoner

After a couple days in the infirmary Cassidy was finally allowed To go to her room. Of course that was code for someone on the team practically Carries her. And of course Steve being the old school gentleman he is volunteered so she didn't Have to Rely on Tony.

"You ready to go to your room Cass?" Steve asked as he packed up her stuff that they had brought to keep her entertained .

"Actually I was wondering if I could go see James." She saw Steve stiffen.

"Maybe once you're feeling a little bit better."

Cass pouted. "Aww come on Steve.. I'm gonna be bored in my room anyways. He can keep me company and I can get to know him. Maybe help him remember."

"I don't Know Cass." Steve turned to see her pouting and looking at him with big puppy eyes which caused him to groan. He has never been able to resist the eyes and it caused the team to poke fun of him.

"Alright. You can hang out with Bucky."

"Yes! Tha-"

"On one condition." Steve quickly cut her off. "You can't Tell anyone I gave into the eyes."

Smiling, Cass saluted him before Cap carried her to the cells. Cassie has never been a big fan of this place. She hated that they kept people in here. She hated having people who wanted to kill them only a few floors away or people who are troubled, A.K.A James in there after the horrendous things that Hydra did to him.

"Alright if you need anything just let me know."

"I will. Thanks Cap." Steve kissed her head before leaving her with Bucky who was sitting on a cot, his eyes attached to the floor.

Cassie watched him closely. Ever since she was taken from the tower she remembered the way his eyes softened slightly when she had said his name. Maybe his old name brought back part of the old Bucky.

"Hi James. It's good to see you." Her voice was quiet careful not to startle him. When he didn't Move or acknowledge her she sighed. "I'm kinda on bed rest for a while so I figured I could hang out here with you If that's ok."

It was quiet once again and Cassidy decided to pull out her sketchbook and draw. Not really knowing what to draw she decided the man in front of her was a good model.

Things were silent for almost an hour. The only sound was Cassie's pencil scribbling away. That was until the man in front of her decided to look up for the first time. His face was tired and slightly pale.

"Why?" His voice was quiet and rough. Slightly startled by the sudden noise Cassie's head popped up, confusion evident on her face.

"Why what?" It was silent again. From what Steve told her this was a different Bucky. Pre Hydra Bucky was a ladies man from what she heard. This Bucky however is broken.

"I shot and almost killed you. Why are you being nice to me?" Setting her book down, Cassie sat up causing her to wince and groan in pain. She noticed how Bucky tensed and sat up slightly.

"I mean true you did shoot me. But you also saved me. I know the reason they dragged you off to that lab was to punish you for trying to help me."

"You weren't our target. Just bait."

"And what about now?"

"I am a prisoner and you are the captors."

Her heart broke slightly. It would seem that way to him. It looked like he hadn't had a decent meal since he's been here but it's hard to say if that was his doing or the teams. Getting an idea she called Steve who instantly was in alert causing her to smile.

"I'm ok Steve. Yes I promise. Could you possibly either make or pick up some food? Yes. Thank you so much. I will. Language." Cass had a smile on her face as she hung up. Honestly she doesn't think anyone is ever going to let him live down the whole language thing.

"Steve is gonna bring us some food. You look a little hungry." Bucky had went quiet again but she was happy to have even the smallest conversation with him. Hopefully soon he can get out of the cell. But until then she promised that she will talk to him everyday. Make sure he was getting taken care of.

Maybe one day they could be friends.

**Here ya go guys! I hope you enjoy! And let me know what you think! How do you like the relationship between Cassidy and Steve and the slowly blossoming relationship between Cassidy and Bucky!**


	4. Wrath of Cass

"Tony there is nothing going on. How many times do we have to go over this?" Steve and Tony were currently having their weekly argument. Those two were like an old married couple where everything they do pisses each other off.

Steve was walking around with Tony following close behind. "We will go over this until you tell me the truth. Those two have spent way too much time together and I want to know what's going on."

Steve stopped and turned around frustration and slight anger present on his face. "He is locked in a cell. She is on bed rest. They can't Do anything. Would you rather her sit in her room all day alone and bored out of her mind? And if you have a problem with it take it up with her. But I'm sure we both know what will happen if you do."

Steve left Tony standing there dumbfounded as he went to the kitchen to grab lunch he made for Cass and Bucky. He took his time walking to the cells to give him a chance to calm down. All Tony could talk about is how Cassidy is spending too much time with Bucky and Steve could tell he was jealous but he would have to get over it.

Punching in the code Steve walked into the cells and he felt his body stiffen. Cass wasn't in her chair. No she was in the cell with Bucky. Bucky sat on the cot with Cassie's head in his lap both of them were fast asleep. Bucky being a light sleeper felt someone in the room and protectively pulled Cass closer before slowly opening his eyes.

Steve sat the tray on the table and sat down. "Hey Buck. Everything ok?"

"She was tired and couldn't get ahold of you."

Steve nodded, looking at the way Bucky was trying to protect her. "I can take her to her room if you want."

"She doesn't like me being alone."

"Do _you _want to be alone?"

Bucky was quiet for a moment part of him wanted to be alone but another part of him enjoyed her company. "I don't Know."

"She would understand if you did. She's good like that."

"Why is she not scared of me?" Bucky looked up at Steve with confused eyes that reminded him of a child.

"Because she sees the good in you Buck. She understands your situation and she wants to help."

"But she doesn't know me."

"She knows more than you can imagine."

Both men went quiet as Cass slowly started to wake up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to sit up. Bucky noticed the pained look on her face and helped her. When she noticed Steve sitting outside fear filled her body. She could handle a lot of things but a lecture from an angry Steve Rogers was not one of them.

"Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah.."

Steve knew that look very well and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Sorry I didn't Answer. I was talking with Tony."

"Another argument? What was it about this time?" Steve didn't Say anything but just looked at the two sitting on the cot. Cass quickly caught on while Bucky wasn't really paying attention.

"I wanna talk to him. Now."

The coldness in her voice drew Bucky out of his thoughts. He could see her body tensing and honestly he was happy he wasn't Tony because he has seen what she can do with her powers and he'd rather not be on her bad side.

Putting in the code for the cell door Steve watched as Bucky help Cass over to the door, making sure Steve had her before sitting back on his bed. Of course he had thought about escaping a couple times. Just go back on the run and hide but he didn't See the point anymore. Steve left the lunch in the compartment for Bucky before taking Cass to Tony.

"What's got you in a bad mood princess?" Tony asked while he was working on a new suit upgrade.

"I don't Know Stark why don't You tell me?"

"I'm guessing the 90 year old virgin opened his mouth." Sparing a glance at Cass, Tony saw the glare on her face.

"What is your problem stark? Honestly. Since when has my life and what I choose to do with it the topic of discussion these days?"

Throwing his tools down Tony walked up to her trying to stay calm and collected. "Since you started hanging out with a Hydra assassin who almost killed you. That's when."

Cass stood, almost doubling over in pain. "Ok we wanna damn people for almost killing people. How about you Stark? Your weapons killed thousands in the wars. Ultron. _YOUR _creation killed hundreds including Pietro. Yeah you remember him? Wanda's twin brother. You have more blood on your hands in you short existence than James does in the century he's been alive. So before you try to make him out to be the bad guy take a good long look in the mirror."

Standing tall Cass stormed out of the lab and past Steve to her room ignoring the pain in her abdomen. She didn't Know who Tony thought he was. Bucky had no control over what he did. Everytime he resisted they wiped his memory. Taking away small pieces of who he was. Bucky blamed himself enough, he didn't Need Mr. Egotistical on him as well.

Sitting on her bed, Cass went to grab her sketchbook but remembered she left it with Bucky. Groaning, she stood up to go get it but when she opened the door Bucky was standing in front of her book in hand.

Smiling, he held out the book. "I think you forgot this."


End file.
